Freelancer Potter
by Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade
Summary: After being sent though a portal to a different universe, Harry Potter will have to fight Reds,Blues, Freelancers and A.I.s to live. What will our hero do? PLANNING TO REVAMP
1. England

_Freelancer Potter_

_I don't own Red VS Blue or Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't._

_** Chapter 1 England**_

_**Rose are red and violets are blue**_

_**One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Ave**_

_**Red vs. Red and Blue vs. Blue**_

_**It's I against I and me against you**_

_**Violets are blue, rose are red**_

_**Living like this, we are already dead**_

_**Hop in my car it don't have any doors**_

_**It's built like a cat, it lands on all fours**_

_**My car's like a puma, it drives on all fours**_

"We are getting a new recruit," said Church.

"Who is he and what is he?" Tex said hoping it is not England.

"He is a freelancer," answered Church.

"Ugh… what is his name?" asked Tucker… for once he asked a question that was not stupid in anyway.

"His name is Harry Potter or England," said Church.

"Crap," mumbled Tex for some odd reason. We will find out later most likely.

"Hey guys, there's someone here!" yelled Sister ( she came joined the blues at the same time as Tex).

"That's him most likely." Said Church, getting up from where he was sitting. They all got up to follow Church outside to find a Mongoose was heading straight for them.

"Scatter!" yelled Church.

I just arrived in Blood Gulch Canyon. I found a broken Mongoose and fixed it so I can get to the Blue Base faster. I am hoping that Tex won't be there. She can be scary when she is pissed. I stopped the ATV by the entrance after almost hitting the Blue Team.

"That was close," said the standard blue armor one.

"Watch where you are going!" yelled the light blue armor one. I then noticed Tex was here. Shit. Why did Tex have to be here? The one person who can match me in a fight and the only person that I care about any more.

"What are the blues doing Simmons?" asked Sarge.

"It looks like they have a new member."

"What color is his armor?"

"Black with a emerald green visor."

"It looks like Tex and the new guy are fighting. Wonder why?"

"Seriously, Tex. The first thing that happens when I got here is you trying to kill me."

"Just shut up! Every time you are around , something happens." Tex then tries to punch Harry in the face but he blocks it and counters her, knocking Tex to the ground.

"ATTACK!" yelled Sarge in the back of the Puma… sorry the Warthog.

"Surprise attack, bitches." said Griff. Just then Shelia came around the blue base and started firing at the red team.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the red team.

"Is this normal around here?" asked England ( I will refer Harry as England from now) to Tex.

With the Reds

"Dounut, escape plan 2-3."

"Yes sir" Dounut then preceded to shot Griff in the nuts.

With the blues

"So we are just going to let a tank kill the reds?"

"Yup"

"Hey Tex guess what." Said Tucker.

"What is it?"

"Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker then ran off to escape Tex's wraith. Not a snowball chance in hell.

"Don't go after him Tex, I got him," England then shot Tucker in the leg (first of many injuries caused by England).

"Do you guys have a doctor or at least a good medic?"

"There's Doc but he is ...uh…possessed by..." Church trailed off not knowing how to tell England about O'Malley.

"He is possessed by Omega isn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Too bad for Tucker then. I won't risk Fred just for a bastard."

"Good night then," England said.

"But it is only 4:15 in the afternoon." Caboose said.

"So what" England said.

_**Well that was the first chapter of **_Freelancer Potter_**. Hope you guys like it. Please Review but no flames or I will set Master Chief on you.**_


	2. Nightmares and Relationship

_Freelancer Potter_

_I don't own anything but the plot._

_Please read the a/n at the end._

* * *

_**Rose are red and violets are blue**_

_**One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Ave**_

_**Red vs. Red and Blue vs. Blue**_

_**It's I against I and me against you**_

_**Violets are blue, rose are red**_

_**Living like this, we are already dead**_

_**Hop in my car it don't have any doors**_

_**It's built like a cat, it lands on all fours**_

_**My car's like a puma, it drives on all fours**_

* * *

'Now where is my room?' I thought, looking for my room. I found everyone's but mine and Tex's room. Note to self-prank Tucker to Kingdom Come. I turned around the next corner to find Tex's... and my room. Shit. Seems like I am bucking with Tex.

* * *

_Later that night_

I woke up to screaming next to my bed. I looked over to see Tex thrashing around. I jumped out of my bed and ran to calm her down.

"Harry, what is going?"

"You were having a nightmare." I then did something that will get me killed. i kissed Tex. She kissed back. Much too soon, we had to pull apart to breathe.

"So does that mean we are dating?"

She then said something that made me want to jump for joy, "Yes."

"We should go back to bed." I said. She moved over to make room for me.

* * *

_I putted up a poll on my profile so go and vote please. I forget that now the blue team has two more members then the red team so please PM your OCs. As always please review. BPR out._


	3. Revamp

**Hey guys, sorry about the long delay but I read my first two chapters again and I decide to revamp this story. I will be keep this one up but it most likely wont see a new chapter posted on it until I post the first chapter of the revamp. Also I still need a couple of OCs for the Red team ( almost typed Valor) so send them in! Down below will be list of changes I plan on doing.**

Change Harry/England's A.I. name from Fred to Umbra

Will include a Prologue

Change the reason why England is with the Blue Team'

Will explain why England didn't die when he was thrown though the Veil of "Death"*

Will add in the weapons and characters from the later seasons of RvB

Will add in a few more Freelancer to the Teams( for example.. Maine and New York)

**So those are some changes I am plan on doing.**

*** The Veil is a creation made by an OC of mine, named Robert Umbra whose main power is to travel to other Universes with his army. Meaning the Veil is really only a Gateway to other Universes.**

**See you guys when I post the first chapter of my next story. **


End file.
